The Love Square
by vrose93
Summary: Ron loves Hermione. Draco loves Pansy. They are loved back. So why on earth is Hermione going out with Draco, and Pansy going out with Ron? Because, my dear fanfic readers, of a very mixed up love square.


The Love Square

A/N: This fanfic was written by alisonlynn and vrose90. We wrote it a few years ago so the humor is a bit...random. Its kind of OOC, if you dont like it then dont read it. The story is finished so if a few people review i'll add the next chapter! So PLEASE review! Well, enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Break Up

"Hi, everyone" Harry announced as he and Ginny arrived by floo powder.

"Ginny, Harry how are you and where have you been" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We're fine, mum" Ginny replied to her mum still not answering the last part of her question.

"Ginny, you still haven't told us where you two have been for the past week" Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh, well, we… just…" Harry could tell that Ginny was having trouble trying to tell her family where they where. So he cut her off and said "We eloped and then went on a very short honeymoon in America ".

Ron was furious. "YOU DID WHAT??????????????"

"We eloped and went on a honeymoon in America . We went to this one glove shaped st…"

"I really don't care what you two love birds did on your stupid honeymoon, in a stupid glove shaped state."

"Which by the way is called Michigan " Hermione butt in. Then Ron gave Hermione a very annoyed look. "Sorry, not helping".

Ron was about to start yelling again when Mrs. Weasley said "That's very nice you two but why didn't you tell us?"

Harry not being very smart sometimes answered "Because then it wouldn't be eloping"

"Or would it" Fred said in a suspenseful voice.

"Dun-dun-dun" George added in.

Hermione still being very literal said "Actually it wouldn't". Ron gave Hermione one of his 'not helping' looks and Hermione said "Sorry still not helping". Hermione left the room making sure that she didn't make anything worse.

"Um, who wants cake" Ginny asked as a cue for everyone to leave the room and give Harry and Ron a chance to talk.

It was silent for a while until Ron broke out yelling "HARRY YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!"

"What did I do?" Harry cried very confused.

"Harry I thought that I was the dumb one. Anyway, ONE, YOU GOT MARRIED. TWO, YOU MARRIED MY SISTER. AND THREE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron was very angry.

"Well… Boo You Suck" Harry said as a not very brilliant comeback.

"What was that for?" Ron asked momentarily forgetting his anger.

"I don't know, it sounded better in my head" Harry replied.

"Well, Harry I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" Ron had nothing better to say.

"Well, well your wearing a pink shirt" Harry said.

"No, it's peach don't you know anything" Ron protested.

"Well, don't make fun of my differences" Harry said, not knowing anything better to say.

"I hate you, Harry" Ron declared.

"I hate you more" Harry shot back at him.

"I hate you more" Ron said.

"I hate you the morest" Harry said.

"Don't you mean most" Ron said

"I knew that sounded weird' Harry told himself.

"I hate you times one million" Ron said getting back to the anger.

"I hate you times infinity".

"I hate you times infinity and beyond" Ron said again.

"Darn it, he got me with the infinity and beyond" Harry said madly.

"I want cake, do you want cake?" Ron asked with a sudden erg of hunger.

Ron went to open the door to the kitchen and was knocked off his feet by the whole family.

"You weren't eavesdropping were you?" Ron asked very suspiciously.

"Sink me, no, I would never eavesdrop" Percy had taken a liking to an American term that Ginny had told him about.

"Or would he, dun-dun-dun" Fred said at the back of the pile.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. Do you know how hard it is to eavesdrop through five people?" George said also at the back of the bunch.

"Don't worry about them Harry" Ginny told her husband as she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. All of a sudden all of Ron's anger came streaming back. Soon he was as red as his hair. Ron ran out of the room, soon followed by Hermione.

"Ron are you O.K." Hermione asked with a worried look on her face.

"Harry is so dead" Ron screamed.

"Ron, you're over reacting" Hermione said trying to comfort her very upset boyfriend.

"HE MARRIED MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!! … BEHIND MY BACK" Ron was furious now.

"Well, it's not his fault that you where more interested in the dessert table than his wedding" Hermione joked.

"'Mione I'm being serious" He was very frustrated with her. Why is she not taking this seriously? "They eloped. Meaning they didn't even tell their best friends, being us, about it. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Well yeah, but you have to admit that they make a very cute couple" Hermione said.

"And besides now we know that they both will always be happy. Don't you want us to be happy? Like you know getting married, having a couple kids."

"WHAT? Aren't we a little young? And… uh… well… we just started dating 6 months ago" Ron stuttered.

"So you're saying that you don't want to get married to me" Hermione said almost in tears.

"Not yet any way" Ron said trying to stop Hermione from crying.

"But… but" Hermione stammered now in tears.

"Well you know what" Ron was cut off by Hermione's painful words

"Yeah, I do know what. We're through" Hermione ran away with tears streaming from her eyes. Ron was in shock as well. Hermione was gone for good!

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review and i'll add the next chapter soon!


End file.
